Books with de-collatable/separable signatures (e.g., flyers and/or catalogs) that are separated from a cover are used for distribution of the signatures. Typically such books utilize stitches (e.g., staples) to couple each of the removable signatures to respective bindings (e.g., spines) of a cover for retaining the signatures prior to their distribution. However, the removal of these signatures can be difficult and/or cumbersome due to the stitches, which may maintain a high retention force and/or cause tearing of the signatures or cover of the book as the signatures are pulled away from the bindings. Use of these stitches also requires added cost, equipment and/or significant manufacturing line time.
As an alternative to stapling de-collatable signatures to bindings, in some known examples, signatures may be printed, collated and placed in separate bags for distribution. However, placing these signatures into separate bags also requires special equipment and added costs. Further, the signatures can be cumbersome to remove from their respective bag (e.g., the bag may require tearing and/or significant manipulation, etc.) during distribution of the signatures (e.g., in a classroom).
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, or plate) is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, means that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.